


1 2 3

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: 123 es una canción de Seungri, AU, Amor a primera vista, Inspirado en los años 80, M/M, O eso quería, ShikiRikka, Viñeta, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “Voy a contar hasta tres, así que ven directamente hacía mí”





	1 2 3

**Author's Note:**

> 1 2 3 es la más reciente canción de Seungri, miembro de Big Bang. Cuando vi el vídeo, y luego leí la letra, me fue imposible no pensar en Shiki y Rikka… Y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba escribiendo esto. 
> 
> Es algo corto, bastante simple, pero hecho con el cariño que siempre le pongo a mis escritos de mis parejitas consentidas.
> 
> Decidí subirlo de una vez ya que en la semana se me hace difícil, así que perdonen cualquier error y/o incoherencia.

**.**

**.**

Ajustando la chaqueta de cuero sobre sus hombros, Shiki se dirigía hacia la _rocola_ que se hallaba al fondo de aquel bar-café que visitaba en esa ocasión. Para ser un sábado por la noche, y encontrarse bastante ocupado de gente, el ambiente del local era muy apagado. Por ello, Shiki deseó cambiar de música, pues lo que habían estado colocando sólo acentuaba el aburrimiento del lugar. Entonces, ya frente al aparato ingresó la moneda, una vez acabó el tranquilo tema que se reproducía, y ni siquiera se hubo decidido por una nueva canción cuando su atención fue robada descaradamente…

Comenzó con una voz, suave y melodiosa, luego un aroma dulce y embriagante... Y cuando giró el rostro, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, su respiración se cortó por un momento ante la imagen frente a él. Lo vio pasar de largo de donde estaba, envuelto en risas mientras conversaban con otros que a Shiki no le importaba, y lo siguió con su mirar cada uno de sus pasos como si hubiera sido hechizado. Al desaparecer las hebras rosas de su visión, se giró completamente y sus manos seleccionaron una canción cualquiera. La música comenzó a sonar, aunque él todavía no reparaba en su elección, y cuando sus pies se movieron para seguir a quien robó su interés, completamente atrapado, las personas a su alrededor abandonaron sus asientos dejándose llevar por la música que él mismo colocó, empezando a bailar.

Shiki reaccionó momentáneamente cuando otros chocaron contra él mientras bailaban. Se concentró en su entorno, dándose cuenta que el ambiente cambió por completo en tal sólo segundos, y al fijar la vista al frente encontró unos obres rosas, llamativos y brillantes, observándolo desde lo lejos. Luego presenció una pequeña sonrisa, que pudo captar desde su posición, y lo siguiente que Shiki supo fue que se encontraba danzando en conjunto a los demás jóvenes.

El modesto bar-café, aunque bastante reconocido en la época, se quedó pequeño con todo aquel bailando por doquier. Y parecía mentira que hacía tan poco el ambiente estaba tenue, ya que de repente logró encenderse divirtiendo hasta al más serio, como a Shiki por ejemplo. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que a Shiki le importaba… Pues no había dejado de perseguir con la mirada al muchacho de rosas cabellos, quien también se sumó a la fiebre del baile.

Sus movimientos eran distintos, incluso sus ropas y peinados, y era aquella diferencia la que los volvía totalmente compatibles… O eso pensaba Shiki (más bien, aseguraba) mientras iba de acá para allá, más conectado con el mirar ajeno que con la música que aún se escuchaba.

Había momentos donde ambos coincidían, pasando bastante cerca, pero rápidamente volvían a mezclarse con los demás al continuar con su baile. Entonces, pasado un rato donde Shiki se aseguró de no perder de vista a quien ya lo había capturado, lo decidió…

_“Voy a contar hasta tres, así que ven directamente hacía mí”_

Su conteo mental fue exacto, y ahí tuvo de frente a ese quien no había podido dejar de seguir. Y dejando mostrar una sonrisa se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó firmemente la mano del contrario, dirigiéndose después hacia la salida del local. Cuando Shiki sintió su gesto ser correspondido, un apretón en su propia mano, lo animó a ir más de prisa dejando cada vez atrás a todos aquellos que aún danzaban y se divertían con la mejor música del momento.

Y lo que sucedió después, ya es otra historia.

**.**

**.**

 ¡Gracias por leer! hasta una próxima vez.

¡Feliz inicio de semana! 

 


End file.
